Sealed
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: This is for all the Kikyo haters. Kikyo plots to seal the well to prevent Kagome returning to the Feudal Era.


**Sealed**

Summary: On her way home through the well, Kikyo spots her and seals the well to prevent her from returning from her time. This is for the Kikyo-Hating fans.

"I do have to go home, Inuyasha!" Kagome yells at him.

"I won't allow it!" He argues back at her.

"So what I have to get more supplies for our trip." She glares.

"Not if I can help it." He shouts from the top of his lungs. He grabs her by the arms and pulls her from the well. "Let go of me." She commands him as she struggles to get out of his grip. By the time he makes it back to Kaede's hut, he let's go out her. "As I was saying…" He starts off. "SIT!" She said as the beads glow pulling down to the dirt. Kagome bolts out of the hut, and runs as fast as she could to the well. She jumps in and gets into her own time. Little did she knew, Kikyo was close by. "Oh so the brat decides to got back home." She said as she heads to the well. "But I won't allow her to return." She takes a vile and pours the liquid into the well. "There we go. And if she does try to get through, her life will be mine." She said evilly as she leaves.

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome heads into the house. "I'm home." She calls out to see if anyone is home. "Welcome home, dear." Her mother said as she gives her a hug. "Where are Sota and grandpa?" Kagome asks as she puts down her backpack. "Sota is at a friend's house, and Grandpa is at his console meeting for exorcism." She answers as she gets something to drink. "Okay. I just need more supplies." Kagome said as she heads up to her room. She changes into her bathrobe and gets into the shower. "Man I stink like garbage." She said as she begins washing her body off.

Inuyasha is sulking in his tree, "Damn her. I can't stand her telling me to sit non stop." He complains. It looks like that the sun is setting. "But I do respect her reasons though." He said softly as he sees the sun disappears. He jumps off his tree and heads towards the well. He jumps in, but the well did show any blue lights to transport him into Kagome's time. "What the…Why isn't this working?" He asks as he gets out, and jumps back in, but no use. "What's going on here?" He curses. He sniffs the area, with a familiar scent. "Kikyo must've been here some time ago." He said as he follows her scent deep into the forest.

Kagome gets out of the shower and gets into her pajamas. "Oh man, I feel like a million yen." She comments herself as she gets into her bed. "I'll be back before you know it, Inuyasha." She said half tired. Soon sleep overtook her.

Inuyasha runs as fast as he could to find Kikyo. "She's close." He said as he sees souls coming to view. He runs into the area. He finds Kikyo sitting on a tree bark. "Inuyasha…" She said without any expression. Inuyasha looks at her carefully. "I found your scent by the well." Kikyo doesn't show any expression. "Of course I was at the well." She said to him. "What's the meaning of this?" He demands with a growl. "Just because I was at the well, doesn't mean that I did anything to it." She protests. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, "Don't take me for a fool." He said, "Your scent wasn't the only one there. Another scent was a smell of poison. And yet your scent is mixed in with it." He explains to her. "You're right about one thing; I have a vile of poison with my scent on it." She talks back at him. "And what effects does your poison have at the well." He demands her rudely. Kikyo chuckles, "The poison's effect is to seal the well." She answers him. "Why on earth would you seal the damn well, Kikyo! Tell me!" He snarls at her, getting impatient with this. "You want to know? I've had with her. It would appear that she's more important than I am. I can't stand her one second." She angrily answers her. "That maybe true, but you have to respect her, Kikyo. I'm getting fed up with this." He said as he leaves.. "I'll do anything to get the well working again." He said determiningly as he disappears into the forest. 'Inuyasha, even if she does manages to get back, her life will be transported to me. Which means that I'll be alive, and she'll be a lifeless body.' She warns him in thought

The next morning, Kagome wakes up, but doesn't feel like getting out of bed. "I wonder what Inuyasha's up to?" She asks her as she gets out of bed finally. She gets into her dresser and gets into a pair of loosely blue jeans and a green shirt on. She then heads down to the kitchen. "Good morning, honey." He mother asks as she makes pancakes for them. "Morning mom." She replies as she gets ready to leave. "I'm so hungry." Kagome's growling stomach proves it. A few minutes later, Kagome and her mother eat the breakfast. Kagome wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Thanks mom." She said as she puts her dishes into the sink. Kagome gets her fully packed backpack and heads out, "Bye." She said as she runs to the well house. She jumps in, but no lights come around her. "What's wrong with this well?" She asks as she climbs back up. "I have the shards with me, but the well isn't working." She said as she tries again, but no use. "What's going on here? Why isn't it working?" She bangs her hands on the stone wall inside the well. She leaves the well house and goes to the Sacred Tree. She sits against the bark of it, and curls up. "Inuyasha." she cries in thought.

Inuyasha heads back to the well. The night has come in. He looks down hoping for it could. He looks up in the sky. A shooting star catches his eyes, "Shooting star, I wish for the well to work again." He said as he goes down the well again, hoping that shooting star granted his wish. The lights glow as it takes him to Kagome's time. As the lights disappear, he see the roof above him. He smiles as he jumps out. As he comes out of the house, he smells tears from Kagome. 'Why is she crying?' he asks as he makes it to the Sacred Tree. He sees her crying in her sleep. He kneels down to her. "Kagome…wake up." He said softly to her. Kagome moans as she flutters her eyes. She turns to see Inuyasha in front. "Inuyasha?" she shivers as she tries to sit up. Inuyasha helps her out and wraps her in his haori. "You okay?" He asks with his eyes full of concern. She shook her head. "I tried to get though the well, but it didn't and yet I had the shards with me." She wraps herself tighter to stay warm. "I found out that it was Kikyo who did it." He said to her. Kagome looks up at him, "Kikyo? Why her?" She asks. "She tried to seal the well with a poisonous spell." He answers her. "But how did you get through?" She worrying asks. "Must've been luck, but when I tried the first time, it didn't work." He said. "Why would Kikyo do such a thing?" Kagome looks down to her knees. "She believes that you're more important than she is." He wraps her in his arms. "Well is does make sense, since I've been staying with you more than she did." She said. "Come on let's head back." He said as he helps her up. Kagome got her backpack. They get to the well and jump in. As they make it to the other side, Kagome faints. "Kagome!" Inuyasha gets down to her. He holds her hand. Shocked finding no pulse in her means that she's dead. "Kagome. Please!" He said as he shakes her. No use. He growls as he picks her bridal style as he jumps out of the well. Around the well came soul collectors, but none of them have a soul with them. Inuyasha glares as the soul collects talk. "_Kikyo forgot to mention that if Kagome gets back, Kikyo gets her life and soul." _Inuyasha sighs with disbelief. How dare Kikyo do such a thing? _I'll guide you to her. _The soul collector leads him.

Kikyo is living with Kagome's soul within her. "Finally, her life is mine." She said evilly. She walks towards a nearby town. "Time for me to resume my job." She said. "I don't think so, Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells at her. Kikyo turns around to see Inuyasha with Kagome on his back. "How dare you do this to her?" He snarls at her. "How dare _you _spend more time with her than you did with me." She yells back at him. Inuyasha carefully places Kagome by a tree. The soul collectors put up a barrier around the girl. Inuyasha throws his Tetsusaiga aside. Kikyo looks confused. "Is this the way to show me how much you hate me?" Kikyo laughs at him. She sees him pulses, as his eyes turn red with teal iris, purple ragged stripes on his cheeks, claws on his fingers grew longer as well as his fangs overlap his lower lips, "Unlike you, Kagome loves me for who I am. She'd do anything to save me. You however, desired to turn me into a human so we could live in peace. But it turns out you were selfish from the very start." Inuyasha roars as he fights her, "Is this what you want to do to me, your love?" She asks scared to death. "It seems that I used to love you, but I knew sooner or later that it wouldn't last long." He protests as he grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground. "There's one person I love…" Kikyo's eyes widen. 'No! don't say it!' she cries. "I love Kagome with all my heart. You don't have what it takes to give me a chance in life." He shouts at her. Kikyo screams as her soul returns to Kagome's body inside the barrier. All that's left is her ashes, but Inuyasha doesn't give a damn to take her ashes. He turns to find his sword and puts it on his waist as he reverts back to his regular form. He then heads towards the barrier, seeing it dissolve. He picks her upper body and cups her face finding a pulse inside, meaning she's alive. "Kagome?" He asks gently, hoping for her to open her eyes. Seeing her breathing weak, but still alive. "Come on, open your eyes. please!" He pleas. She moans, "Inu…yasha?" She whispers weakly. Inuyasha smiles, after hearing her voice. "I'm here." He said as he kisses her caress. "Let's go home." He as he carries her back to Kaede's village

In the hut, the fire is getting Kagome as warm as possible. She is still shivering non-stop. Inuyasha wraps her up in his haori as well embracing her with his warmth. She sighs even though she's still shivering. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asks her. "Kikyo is going to kill me to see me in your arms." Inuyasha shakes his head with his signature smirk. Kagome looks at him confused, "What's so funny?" Inuyasha holds her chin to make her look at him. "I killed her to save you." He answers. "What do you mean by that?" She snuggles into him. "When we got back through the well, your soul escaped your body and into Kikyo's." He said embracing her. "No wonder, I'm freezing." She shivers a little. "Don't worry. She won't bother us anymore." He assures her. Kagome looks at him with her eyes tears. Inuyasha gives her the most softest, loving look he ever did. They kiss caress as he pulls her by her back, while Kagome uses her arms to wrap around his neck. They as she snuggles again to get more warmth from him, as he rests his head on hers inhaling her lavender scent. They knew they were meant for each other.

THE END


End file.
